True Green
True Green was a racer originally seen in World Race Extreme. He got a rather bad placing of 76th and drove a 1966 "Chevrolet Nova". World Race 2016 (Daytona) True Green finally re-appears in World Race Series 2016, driving a Target superstore sponsored Chevy SS NASCAR stock car. In the race he drove very skillfully and held 1st place for a lap until eventually giving in to Daniel Kim. In the end he took 2nd place, allowing him to go onto Leg 2 of the 2016 series. Driver Gallery gdfsgdfgfasg.PNG|At race start fighting with Kaleab Alebechew khljukyuj.PNG lArson.PNG sdgsdg.PNG|Into darkness nightime.PNG|Onto the oval RUSH.PNG World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) True makes his final World Race Series 2016 appearance driving a Lamborghini Murcielago SV in Leg 2 Race #1 in California. He drove rather good, though eventually dropping in places and taking 6th place, not even close to the top 2 spots required to qualify for Leg 3. This race was his last appearance. Driver Gallery fdgdsgsdfgdg.PNG|True at race start SV.PNG|Dashing through the straights whiteandblack.PNG|Round the bend on Lap 4 fergesgertga.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa True Green makes his only appearance in World Race Series 2018 driving a dark green Lotus Type 49 classic 1960's F1 car in the race #2 of leg 1 at Circuit De Spa in Belgium. He started the race in 10th place and rather disappointingly dropped to 16th by the finish line. As a result, he was eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery harvey2.PNG|True Green on lap 1 of the Circuit De Spa race. true2.PNG|True leads a pack of drivers (Mercy Ogutu and William Kornhoff. true3.PNG|True Green on lap 2, viewed from the rear facing camera on Harvey Quinn's race car. engine.PNG|True Green dashes past the trackside camera. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps True Green made his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance within the 5th race of the series which took place in the Swiss Alps. He drove a 2013 McLaren P1 and began the race in 11th place with a qualifying time of 1:51:67. True's finishing position was 14th place, far too low to qualify for the Finale race in Germany. As a result, he was eliminated from the series. This is True's final WRS appearance. As displayed by his driver information card, his gender is male, his car's engine is a 903hp twin-turbo V8 and his representative country is the USA. Gallery tunnelvibes.JPG|True exits a tunnel in the Swiss Alps. erwtghhg.JPG etyeryy.JPG|True behind Maya Dumas right before the beginning of Lap 2. xbix.JPG susan.JPG Trivia *True's flag in the Daytona video was that of the United States. *This driver's name is shared with a United States based yard-modeling company. *True's name is commonly mixed up with fellow WRS driver Premender Korukanda's. *True's World Race Series 2018 stick figure representation holds a paintbrush, he also rather ironically drives a green car in his only appearance for the series. *In World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race, True Green's driver information card has a typo, stating that his car is a Ferrari 599XX when in truth it is a McLaren P1. This is corrected but in a different font then the rest of the information card. Category:Racers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Nova Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Aventador Drivers Category:Lotus Drivers Category:Lotus Type 49 Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:McLaren Drivers Category:McLaren P1 Drivers